story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'Morning:' "What...? O, good morning.♥" *'Afternoon:' "Don't be eager just to say hi." *'Evening:' "It looks like you have finished work, sir/lady." *'Night:' "I'm staying up late. What are you doing here?" ' ' *"I just don't know what to do..." *"Have you ever seen an aurora, player? It's magical... and we may get one at night! ♪ So keep your eyes open, and count your lucky stars if we do see it..." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Aww, you're raising them on your land plot. Ha ha ha, that looks friendly. ♪" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "O, you're raising them on your farm. Ha ha ha, it's very gentle. ♫" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations! ♥ I knew you could do it, player." *'Lost a Contest:' "It's too bad you didn't win. I really didn't expect that, player..." *'Talk too Much:' "Huh? What do you want?" ' ' *'Favorite Gift:' "Thank you so much!♫ I absolutely love Paella! ♥" *'Loved Gift:' "Wow, you're really generous. Thank you. I'll take it.♥" *'Liked Gift:' "How nice. Are you giving it to me? Thank you.♪" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you. I'll accept this. ♫" *'Disliked Gift:' "What's this? Hmph..." *'Hated Gift:' "You're just teasing me around, aren't you? I'll throw it." *'Horror Gift:' "I can't consume foods like that... I'm a lactose intolerant..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Well, I'm not really excited, but thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I don't really like this. Maybe I could dispose it." *'Multiple Gifts:' "You have a lot of things." ' ' *'White:' "Hm? What's up? Nothing interesting? Hmph..." *'Purple:' "You have idle time too." *'Blue:' "What? You're here at this hour? Even someone like you." *'Yellow:' "Well, maybe I'll go somewhere. A spring... no, the beach... Well... where should I go...?" *'Orange:' "Please take me to the farm. I'd like to see you working." *'Green:' "I was just thinking. I've been to many places, but where I feel most at ease... is here.♫" *'Pink:' "Since we got married, the scenery seems different. Maybe because I've changed? Hmm..." *'Dark Pink:' "What should I do today? Can I help you with work? I'd just get in the way... I won't do it. ♪" *'Red:' "I like just staying here and daydreaming. ♫ Why don't you try it, player? It feels good to hold your hand. ♥" *'Rainbow:' "I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a night ride on foot. I need to stay independent, even though we're married. That's just how I am. I still love you, though. ♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Everyone seems to become happier in the spring.☆" *'Late Spring:' "I can't believe I stayed here the whole year... And I was going to leave sooner." *'Early Summer:' "I enjoy the summer heat...♥" *'Late Summer:' "Don't you have to wear a hat or something?" *'Early Autumn:' "A woman's heart is as unpredictable as the autumn season on Sunbeam Island. You know want I mean?" *'Late Autumn:' "The wind sure is brisk. If you don't take care, you can catch colds just as easily in autumn, you know?" *'Early Winter:' "I wonder what it feels like to sleep the whole winter." *'Late Winter:' "I wish I could ski on the island..." ' ' *'Sunny:' " *'Cloudy:' "I like it when the weather is a little cloudy. That looks cool, so it's better weather for working." *'Rainy:' "Mold is caused by rain and humidity." *'Snowy:' " ' ' *'Engagement:' " *'Pregnancy:' " *'After Baby's Birth:' " *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' " *'Baby (Stages 4):' " *'Baby (Stage 5):' " *'First Child grows up:' "Child has gotten big. Maybe it's time to think of a second. It'll make things lively and fun.☆" *'Second Child grows up:' "Our children play together a lot. Good." *'Your children return:' " *'Engagement:' "Congratulations on your engagement. ☆ The wedding ceremony is about to arrive.♪" *'Pregnancy:' "I see... You're having a child. Now comes the real challenge of raising a family. Good luck." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I heard about your new baby. Congratulations.☆" *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "All hardships in raising kids will turn into nostalgic memories." *'Baby (Stages 4):' "It used to be that men were useless at raising children, that's all changed." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Communication is most important in raising a child. It makes you a family. *'First Child grows up:' "A child grows up looking up to their parents. So be sure to always set a good example." *'Second Child grows up:' "Your kid has a sibling now? I like to hear that. It's interesting." *'Your children return:' "I heard a beautiful story. That came from town... seemed like they were coming from everywhere." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue